chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Yet Another Yet Another Puzzle
Yet Another Yet Another Puzzle is the 140th level in Chip's Challenge Level Pack 3. It was created by Eric Schmidt, who also made the predecessor to this level, Yet Another Puzzle. However, in Eric's original set, this level was named The Last Laugh II. 566 Route At the top there are two trap buttons. The one on the right controls the trap by the green key, the other controls the trap at the bottom. Hold down the left trap button, walk past the pink ball, and teleport to get the green key. Teleport back and open the green door. Go round to the right to 2 blocks near a U-shaped ice slide. Bring one of the blocks round to the green door room, and push the block to below the trap. Teleport, go back to the start and move the block onto the other button (this will be known as ‘switching the traps’). Go back round to the right and collect the other block, and move it to R of the first block. Push the first block through the trap and into the teleport. The block will remain on the lower trap – crucially, it will still be sliding (as it slid into the trap). Move the second block L, then go round into the trap. The first block is creating slide delay, allowing chip to move D L without being crushed (if timed correctly). Now push the block through the trap and teleport. Follow through the teleport to step on the block. This removes the first block from the sliplist. (*)Switch the traps, push the first block D into the teleport, and switch the traps again. Go round to the right where there are 8 blocks in an O formation. Push the rightmost one L, allowing the other 2 blocks on the right-hand side to be usable. Bring one of them into the green door room, and leave it below the trap. Push the first block back through the teleport, then use the slide delay trick to push the third block through the teleport. Follow through in order to push it into the water (do not step on it). Repeat this process (starting from (*)) with the other block from the far right. Pushing this one through the teleport will create a partial post, allowing Chip to ride over the teleport and exit. Slower Route The intended solution involves using the 2 blocks near the pink ball along with one of the blocks from the right to reach the blue key (by blocking the left-pointing force floor). The other 3 blocks are taken into the room below the yellow and red keys. Push two blocks back across the ice strip and immediately use the third block to trap the second block on the ice. Now collect the red and yellow keys, go through the doors and push the bouncing block across the water to exit. Trivia * Yet Another Yet Another Puzzle's record history contains the single largest recorded bold time improvement in Chip's Challenge history: from 312 to 851, which is a 539-second improvement. It is unknown what led to this at the time. http://www.jamesa7171.net/cclp3msevolution.htm Sources Category:Untimed levels